Acta est fabula
by Lenore Pendragon
Summary: Cuatro drabbles angst por el D18Day. Colaboración entre Mihael y Lenore. Sufran.


¡MIHAEL Y YO HEMOS VUELTO CON GRAMÁTICA DECENTE, PERSONAJES IC Y NARRACIÓN COHERENTE PARA ALEGRAR EL DÍA A TODOS LOS LECTORES SERIOS!

Y es que el fandom se merece algo bueno porque es un día especial.

¡Feliz D18Day! Desde hace mucho tiempo, Mihael y yo venimos intentando publicar algo juntos. Y si bien tenemos varios fics empezados, ninguno ha logrado publicarse. La facultad, la necesidad de dormir, no encontrar el mood... Ya saben, cosas de la vida. Sin embargo, esta vez logramos terminar algo a tiempo (Quien no terminara se encargaría de pagar los boletos del cine). Los primeros dos son míos, los otros de Mihael. Dino y Hibari son, obviamente, de Akira Amano (duh). Atlas es de Coldplay, Ready Aim Fire de Imagine Dragons, Just One Yesterday pertenece a Fall Out Boy y Graceless es propiedad de The National. Les advierto que Atlas es el peor de todos. Deberían escucharlas mientras leen, btw.

En fin. Yo tenía más o menos nueve meses sin publicar, y aquí les dejo esto para que vean que, si bien probablemente he empeorado en esto de los fanfics, no he muerto del todo. Agradézcanle a Mihael por el incentivo, por ser osom y por aceptar cuando le sugerí que hiciéramos esto. Luv u bitch.

Que por cierto, si ven estos drabbles en AY, asegúrense de que sea en la cuenta de Mihael. Decidimos publicar en FFNet con mi cuenta y en AY con la suya~

Y... Y ya. Pónganse a leer o algo.

* * *

**Atlas**

_ Some search for gold.__  
__ Some dragon to slay.__  
__ Heaven, we hope__ Is just up the road._

A veces, Dino se preguntaba si valía la pena. Si sus acciones eran realmente justificables._ La muerte, el dinero, el sacrificio, la incertidumbre. _A veces, a Hibari le daba por decirle que, si iba a dudar de absolutamente todo, mejor renunciara a su trabajo. Entre sus subordinados seguramente encontraría a alguien apto para manejar todas las responsabilidades y cargos de consciencia. Romario, quizá. Sin embargo, sabía que Hibari Kyoya estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca se había cuestionado su labor. Sus preguntas no iban enfocadas al bien y el mal, sino a los fundamentos. De cualquier forma, nunca se detenía antes de disparar o encajar la tonfa en la caja torácica de otros. El Cavallone subió al auto, y se puso en marcha rumbo al bar.

_-A veces creo que no llegaré a los cuarenta._

_-Podemos terminar con tus dudas ahora_.

Dino acostumbraba recordar ese tipo de conversaciones. Le recordaban al Kyoya que había conocido en el techo de Namimori hacía diez años, y le hacían sonreír.

_-Deberíamos irnos, Kyoya. A algún lugar en el que ya no tenga que deshacerme de nadie._

_-Quizá. _

Se detuvo frente al local y salió del auto. Fue entonces cuando vio a uno de los Staccato apuntar desde el techo del edificio de enfrente, y se movió por instinto. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que, a petición suya, Hibari Kyoya le había travesado con una bala.

_Si existe el cielo,_ pensó, _y si logro llegar a él, no tendré que matar a nadie más._

* * *

**Ready, Aim, Fire**

_With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall_

_We never quite thought we could lose it all._

Hibari entró al bar donde había quedado con Cavallone. Tenía media hora antes de que él llegara, y decidió lavarse la cara e intentar ocultar el olor a sangre que le quedaba en las manos con el jabón del baño. Sabía que era inútil, pero prefería que aquel aroma se quedara en las horas de trabajo. Al volver a la barra, un Martini recién preparado esperaba frente a su asiento. Se sentó y alejó el líquido de su lugar.

-Cortesía de la casa.

-No lo quiero.

El bartender se encogió de hombros, retiró el Martini y siguió con lo suyo. Kyoya intentó recordar si había visto antes al muchacho que limpiaba copas, se aseguró de mantener el revólver a la mano y pidió un vaso de agua, asegurándose de que fuera simplemente agua. Tantos años en la mafia y varios rumores de envenenamiento no eran para nada. Escuchó entonces el silbido de una bala pasando frente a él y después el chasquido del látigo al chocar y enredarse en su mano para luego hacerle caer.

El Vongola sacó el arma y apuntó al muchacho del otro lado de la barra, que sostenía en alto lo que parecía una daga con el escudo de armas de sabrá Dios qué Famiglia grabado en la hoja. Disparó al mismo tiempo que Dino se deshacía de otros. Hibari se levantó justo a tiempo para ver al Haneuma siendo sometido. Sabía que si disparaba, la bala los atravesaría a ambos.

-¡HAZLO!

Hibari jaló el gatillo.

* * *

**Just one yesterday**

_I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way__  
__Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

Cuando entra a la habitación le cuesta trabajo encontrarlo, pero al final lo ve de pie a unos pasos de distancia, medio envuelto en la mortecina luz de la lámpara. Por un momento se le antoja más joven e inexperto que nunca y hasta se le olvida qué lo ha llevado hasta ahí, pero entonces recuerda las mordidas en el cuello del menor y avanza, furioso, porque sabe que quien las hizo no fue él.

Una parte suya quiere creer que es mentira. La otra sabe que no lo es, y al parecer es ésta la que gana la contienda porque Dino extiende la mano, pero no se atreve todavía a tocarlo. Y si Kyoya lee la súplica en la mirada ajena no lo demuestra. Se mantiene estoico, firme. Incluso cuando el rubio le advierte que todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra, Kyoya no abre la boca. Ni siquiera pronuncia su nombre cuando Dino, en un último intento por recuperar lo que ya sabe perdido, se lo pide.

El mayor sabe lo que significa y con cautela extrae el látigo. Quiere enseñarle a su pupilo una lección de la peor manera posible y sabe que ésa es la única forma de lograrlo, pero no por ello la mejor. Levanta la mano. Hibari sonríe.

Cuando despierta, Dino está desnudo y solo. A su lado el látigo destrozado parece culparlo, y él piensa en que con gusto cambiaría todos sus "mañanas" por sólo un ayer con Kyoya.

* * *

**Graceless**

_All of my thoughts of you__  
__Bullets through rock and through__  
__Come apart at the seams__  
__Now I know what dying means_

Lo último que el querría es encontrarse a mitad de una balacera en uno de los peores barrios de Roma con una pistola descargada en la mano, una bala incrustada en su muslo derecho y la camisa rota, pero nadie le ha dado a elegir y por eso está ahora escondido en un callejón solitario, intentando no sentirse estúpido por no haber notado antes la emboscada que le acaban de tender pero le es casi imposible. Le gustaría que alguien fuera y lo encontrara, sin embargo dio la orden de retirada a sus hombres hace rato y él es el último que queda, así que trata de mentalizarse para el desenlace. Desesperado, se recarga en la pared y suspira un instante, porque de repente escucha el ruido de pisadas y sabe que acaban de encontrarlo.

Mientras se prepara para el desenlace recuerda a Kyoya y piensa en los besos bajo la lluvia, en sus entrenamientos, en su piel, en sus ojos, en su manía de pegarse a los cristales como si quisiera atravesarlos y descubre que lo que más desea ahora es oír su voz. Lo quiere ahí a junto a él como última voluntad, pero no lo puede tener. Y está ya casi listo cuando alcanza a ver cómo la bala que va para él se incrusta en el pecho de alguien más. Es entonces, cuando ve a Hibari bañado en sangre a sus pies, cuando entiende realmente lo que se siente morir…y lo que es ser un desgraciado.


End file.
